Amame: Un amor compartido
by R0c10Man50n
Summary: La noche anterior a America, Yoh y Anna estuvieron juntos por primera vez...pero ellos 2 no fueron los unicos que tuvieron un momento de calma antes de todo. HaoxMarion LEMON


Hola a todos,antes que nada….he vuelto esta vez con un pequeño oneshot HaoxMari,a pedido de mi querida sis Naty Asakura Lee,quien la dueña de la idea de este fic,yo solo le di vida y le agregué lo propio,manteniendo la esencia de la idea c: espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó ,esto va dedicado especialmente para vos,que ambas amamos el HaoxMarion :3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

''**Amame: Un amor compartido''**

Era la noche anterior al día en que todo comenzaría al fin,la noche anterior al día en que conocería finalmente a su hermano,al día en que su camino hacia el trono del Shaman King volvería a iniciarse.Y estaba nervioso.Sí,el futuro rey estaba nervioso,pero no deseaba demostrarlo.

Estaba en su habitación, sobre el día de mañana,un día muy importante en su sentía que más que estar meditando allí,necesitaba salir,caminar,despejar un poco su mente.Sí,eso necesitaba,caminar en solitario,y dejarse llevar por el torrente de sus propios por un largo corredor que poseía el lugar en donde se hospedaban todos antes del viaje,en silencio,oyendo la voz de sus pensamientos y tratando de calmar su tenía todo calculado,eso era un hecho,después de todo era el shaman más poderoso y respetado,lo cual no presentaría ningún inconveniente a futuro.

Y en eso se encontraba pensando,hasta llegar a la sala,una gran y acogedora habitación con una acercarse a la chimenea,pero no se percata de que allí hay alguien más,y ese alguien más era Marion ó suavemente y se sentó a su lado,junto a la ella no debía fingir ni mentir,la conocía desde pequeña,la conocía desde sus 5 años,cuando era una pequeña indefensa con gran potencial,que huía de la mafia,que huía de una vida que pronosticaba miseria y desdicha.Él le había prometido desde ese día,que no volvería a sufrir por culpa de los estúpidos humanos,con el nuevo mundo que crearía,solo para shamanes.Y los años habían pasado y el cariño que le agarró a la rubia,que en un momento hubiera sido fraternal,ahora…era mucho más que eso.Y no era algo que los dos no supieran,salvo que no sabían como decirselo al otro.

Pero era su última noche allí y luego de eso,no tendría tiempo de confesarse,se vendrían momentos duros,difíciles,sobretodo para sus seguidores,pruebas que le demostrarían su fidelidad.Y ahora que lo pensaba,era una perfecta oportunidad,solos,frente a la chimenea,muy juntos,hablando solo con las palabras justas y la confianza que solo ella le podía tener a é rodeó con su brazo,atrayendola hacia él,como siempre había hecho,para que se refugiara en su hombro,como esas veces en que ella lloraba a escondidas,porque no quería parecer débil,por la muerte de sus padres cuando era una niñ ya no lloraba,pero siempre que quería,tenía el abrazo más cálido de su señor,a quien le había jurado fidelidad con su vida.

Y como si se hubiera tratado de un acto mágico,casi sin pensarlo,el castaño tomó el mentón de la joven delicadamente,haciendo que su mirada oscura se encontrara con aquellas gemas esmeraldas que refulgían con su propio brillo,el brillo de una inocencia que todavía se mantenía en su alma,a pesar de la frialdad que pudiera mostrar exteriormente,una frialdad que servía como una coraza para su corazón,como un escudo para no exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos.Él la conocía muy bien y sabía como llegar a ese interior y atravesar ese grueso su dedo pulgar,acarició suavemente el labio inferior de la chica,entreabriendo su boca y acercarse lo suficiente a ella como para rozarla con los rubia tembló y él había notado su reacción,para con la otra mano depositarla en la cintura de ella,para juntarla más a su manos de ella se posaron en el pecho de él,y gimió suavemente ante el contacto con el cuerpo perfectamente trabajado de su señor,un gemido que mandó al séptimo cielo al amo del fuego,para reducir la distancia entre sus bocas con un suave y delicado beso,que consistió en un suave y lento agarre de labios,la boca de el capturando el labio inferior de ella,y ella dejando que esos labios suaves la acariciaran como nunca antes nadie lo hubiera esperaba este beso desde hacia largo tiempo,su primer beso,y con la persona que más amaba en su corta le correspondió con dulzura y timidez,entreabriendo sus labios para permitirle la entrada de la cálida lengua del castaño,que parecía disfrutarlo como nunca antes.

Suave y delicadamente,de la misma forma en que la había tomado para depositarle el beso,separó su boca de la de ella,para perderse en esos ojos verdes que amaba,sonriendole con sonrisa sincera,la primera en lo que llevaba en sus tres vidas sonrisa provocada por la niña que amaba demasiado y que dichosamente tenía en frente en este momento,y no quería cambiar por nada ese mágico instante,en el que existían los dos,en ese universo donde el tiempo se detenía y y el chisporroteo de las llamas de la chimenea parecían danzar de felicidad.

Las palabras sobraron para saber lo que seguía luego,y por eso,la joven ojiverde se permitió sonreír para él,una sonrisa por demás encantadora que iluminaba el rostro de un ángel encantador,que ahora descansaba en brazos del joven shaman,dichosamente.

Y ese beso no fue el único de aquella noche,a ese le siguió otro,y otro y todos los que hicieran falta para hacer de ese momento,un momento único,hecho para los dos.Y por cada beso,crecía ese sentimiento guardado por muchos años,crecía en el corazón de ambos,que quería salir de su cada dulce roce de labios,un dulce "te amo" pronunciado tímidamente,que llenaba el alma de aquella hermosa rubia,que aleteaba de felicidad en su interior,algo que no podía disimular cuando estaba con él a solas,a su lado,en sus brazos.

Mientras se perdían en esos besos que destilaban un amor que descansaba en el secreto de sus corazones,Asakura la tomó y la recostó en el suelo,junto a la chimenea,sobre una suave alfombra aterciopelada,para quedar sobre ella,con una de sus manos apoyandose en el suelo,a la altura del rostro de miradas volvieron a cruzarse,como quien con ello anticipara lo que estaría por brillo en los ojos de ambos indicaba el momento,un brillo de ansiedad,de amor,de sentimientos conjugados que querían brotar por los poros,por los labios,por las manos,en forma de caricias y besos.

La mano que en su momento se posaba en la cintura de la ojiverde,subió lentamente,por sobre la tela del vestido negro,para acariciar con suavidad y gentileza el seno izquierdo,la muchacha tembló automáticamente ante aquel tacto,él se inclina un poco hacia su rostro,él también estaba nervioso,era su primera vez,pero tenía que mantener la calma y actuar con suavidad,para hacer de ese momento,de la primera vez de ambos algo inolvidable ía tratar con delicadeza a la hermosa princesa que tenía debajo de él,que lo miraba con ojos brillantes,con cierto inclinó y la beso otra vez,para luego susurrarle con un tono de voz grave y suave que no tenía que temer,que confiara en él como siempre lo había hecho,hasta asintió con las mejillas ardiendole y le cedió su boca para unirla con la de él una vez más,concentrando en ese beso,todo el mor que ella le tenía a él,a su señor,a su protector,a su hombre.

Poco a poco,se fue deshaciendo del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de su niña,mientras la besaba una de sus manos se había dirigido al cierre,para bajarlo lentamente,para dejarla solamente con la única prenda interior que llevaba,con sus senos,sus perfectos tonalidad de las mejillas de ella incrementó,pero no opuso resistencia,ella quería entregarse a él,quería que él fuera el primero y él quería que ella fuera la primera criatura celestial y la única en su vida con la que quien quería ver las estrellas por primera tampoco perdió la oportunidad,mientras él la amaba con las manos y la boca,ella también lo hizo con sus propias manos,quitando la capa,para dejar al descubierto el pecho y el torso del castañ con timidez,pero con una confianza que iba adquiriendo poco a poco,tocó la piel del joven,tocó cada músculo,cada rincón,para hacerlo suyo con su toque delicado,con el roce de sus dedos blancos y frá no perdió el tiempo y también quiso deshacerse de lo que quedaba de su ropa,molesta para un momento como vergüenza de ella al ver su cuerpo desnudo era algo que lo enternecía verdaderamente,como amaba a esa rubia.

Ella hizo lo propio y se quito la prenda que cubría su intimidad,con las mejillas color carmesí,que acentuaban su belleza y su pudo evitar abrazarla con ternura y depositar su cuerpo suavemente sobre el cuerpo de calor de ambos cuerpos compartiendose hacía de ese momento,algo acogedor y le daba su toque romá acomodó entre las piernas de ella y tomó cada pierna para acomodarla en su cintura,permitiendo que sus sexos se acariciaran con temblaron y gimieron momento,la ocasión finalmente había llegado,ambos estaban nerviosos,pero decididos.

Ella tomó un pequeño impulso y,tomando el cuello del chico,lo besó suavemente,alentandolo a seguir,a dar el siguiente de dejar de lado sus nervios por la primera vez,tomó su miembro y lo ubicó justo a la altura de la entrada y jadeando suavemente le indicó:

-Mari….voy a entrar ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna,su mirada lo decía todo.Y volviendo a besarla,procuró entrar lenta y pausadente,con mucho cuidado,demasiado rubia gimió lastimeramente,denotando el dolor que sintió al sentirlo entrar poco a poco.Él le besó toda la cara,los labios,la frente,las mejillas…con tal de tranquilizarla y aplacar su dolor,a la vez que jadeaba y aceleraba su respiración cada vez más,soltando graves gemidos,hasta que entró por completo.

Tomó impulso para salir y luego volver a entrar suavemente,consiguiendo que la ojiverde volviera a gemir,pero con menos dolor."Voy a moverme" indicó él entre suspiros y gemidos y aferrandose a la espalda de él,abrazandolo con sus piernas,le dio la señal de que estaba caderas de él se movieron,primero suaves y pausadamente,procurando no dañarla y hacerla de ambas bocas no se hicieron esperar,entremezclandose,entre besos y mordidas de velocidad de las embestidas fue aumentando gradualmente,acorde al menor dolor que ella sentía,y aumentando el placer en estaban tocando las estrellas y eran felices,nada más importaba,ambos se estaban amando con sus cuerpos y esto sería un momento que atesorarían de por vida.

La tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre él,ambos sentados y abrazados,junto a la chimenea,besandose como nunca caderas de ambos danzaban ritmicamente al compás de lo que sentían sus cuerpos,impulsados por el deseo y por el creciente amor,que lo quemaba todo como el fuego más ardiente e intenso.Y antes de terminar,antes de culminar aquel maravilloso encuentro,en el que dos cuerpos se amaban hasta el final,antes de que él pudiera depositar en ella su semilla,la semilla producto de un amor que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos,entre prolongados gemidos e incoherencias eróticas,el castaño gritó a las cuatro paredes de esa habitación,el nombre de su amada y ella el nombre de su amado,envueltos en el más profundo é terminaron sobre la alfombra,cubiertos por la capa de él,abrazados por el calor de sus cuerpos y por el que desprendía el fuego de la beso y beso Mari dormida se quedó y él,con toda la ternura del mundo la envolvió con su capa,se vistió,recogió todo y a la habitación de ella la llevó.Allí le depositó un suave beso en la frente y le susurró un dulce "te amo mi hermoso ángel",para cubrirla con las sábanas y dejarla dormir,mientras que con paso lento pero feliz,se dirigía a su respectiva habitación,con una gran sonrisa que mantendría incluso la mañana siguiente.

Fin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mí :3 les prometo que en brevedad,cuando tenga de nuevo la lap (ya que se le murió la batería y seguramente pasó a mejor vida T_T xD) actualizaré mi otro fic,Tentaciones c: nos estamos leyendo queridos lectores : )

para los que quieran leerlo sin errores (porque el maldito ff me lo coloca con errores ¬¬) solo dirijanse aquí:

r0c10man50n - fanfics .tumblr .com (va todo junto,pero como ff no me deja editarlo como corresponde,así que lo pongo de esta forma ¬¬)

y perdonen los errores u.u


End file.
